Pedantic Fire
by Isaac A. Drake
Summary: Wands connected by a stream of magic Harry thought help sounded real good when the specters of his parents suggested it. Now he's stuck in a loop of the Tri-wizard Tournament and the most minute mistake hits the reset button. Harry/Multi-but one at a time
1. Harry Potter?

Author's note: I've read Perfect Lionheart's 'Chuunin Exam Day' since about his tenth chapter. But before that I saw the movie Groundhog Day and seeing a similar plot written just made me want to apply that concept to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Plus I need an outlet for all my insane ideas. And no while he will date around for the Hell of getting to know girls (and relief of boredom) I don't see this turning into a full-fledged Uber-harem like CED.

o-Chapter 1: Harry Potter?-o

He pushed and he pushed. He had to push those spheres at Voldemort. He didn't know how he knew, it just seemed like a fairly intelligent idea. Which come to think of it was a new development, ideas were Hermione's thing. In fact if he got out of this he'd have to tell her she was right to be worried about someone trying to get him killed in task. His wand shuddered and he snapped back to focus. _Oops...can't believe I zoned out at a time like this._

Now you couldn't exactly blame Harry, he'd just seen a man come back from the dead, decidedly off kilter what with the funky nose and all. _There it goes again. Uggh...how bloody stupid! If I get out of this I'll apologize for all my past stupidities. But right now... _"Just stay the Hell dead Tom!" The-Boy-Who-Lived screamed at his nemesis as he pumped enough magic into the magical golden thread connecting their wands that he sent the orb hurtling into the heir of Slytherin's wand.

Demonic red eyes widened (almost) comically as ethereal forms began to surge out of his wand. He recognized some of his past kills. Then even more came until a couple hundred soul-imprints were floating around. Voldemort chuckled evilly to himself as a thought crossed his mind. _I was busy in the last war. Ah...what fun. I get to do even more this time._

A few forms, including Lily and James Potter, made their way over to the understandably shell-shocked Harry. James spoke up, "Now Harry normally there would only be the last five of us killed coming out to play. But we think we can twist this to your advantage." He finished with a cocky (if pale) grin.

Harry blinked, "Mum? Dad? You're here? And...helping me?"

His mother quickly spoke up. "Now Harry, don't be afraid. We're going to do something with all this magic coming out of you and Voldemort. You two are actually drawing magic from the ley-lines near here by having your wands attached like this. Remember that we love you. And don't be afraid."

The teen nodded resolutely. "Okay, I understand. I won't let you down!" His mother smiled and planted a tingly ectoplasmic peck on his cheek. "We love you sweety."

The specters all flew up and encircled the golden sphere the two combatants clashed in. As one they glowed even brighter. As one they spoke: "_Adversor intemporaliter." _The energy all around shifted quickly into the spirits dropping the two wizards to the ground. Suddenly all the ghostly images merged into a large orb and slammed into Harry. A flash of light blinded him. Then he opened his eyes to a familiar voice calling out.

o-

"Harry Potter?" More voices clamored around him as he blinked again and realized he was in the Great Hall. At Hogwarts. On Halloween. When his name came out of that damn Goblet.

_Oh..._ Realization struck Harry as he looked up and saw Dumbledore looking at him sternly. Harry blinked again behind his glasses. "Sir?" He called out uncertainly.

Dumbledore frowned slightly. "Go join the other champions in the trophy room." Doing his best to seem confused about his name coming out of the Goblet and not how he was at Hogwarts eight months prior. He then mused to himself as he mechanically walked towards the room adjoining the Great Hall. _At least it makes sense for me to be confused. So now I can be confused all I want. Not that I want to be confused. Confusion is bad. Very bad. Almost had me lose the second task. Boy that was stupid of me. _Two fingers snapping in front of his face brought him out of his reverie. "Boy. Boy? 'Is zere a problem? Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Harry shook his head. And clearing the confusion away actually managed to reply this time. "Do you know who I am?" He made sure his scar was visible.

Fleur's eyes widened slightly. "Why would zey send ze Boy-Who-Lived with a message?"

Harry winced. "Yeah well...umm...someone kinda put my name in under a random school to try and get me killed. Or leastwise that's the only reason I can think of for my name to come out of that rickety old cup."

During his mini-tirade the 'responsible' adults had walked in. Snape sneered, "Very good cover up Potter. 'Someone is trying to kill me.' Ever get sick of that line brat?" He mocked.

Harry glared at the potion's master and shot back a retort before Dumbledore could cut in. "Ever get tired of using plastic hairnets to protect that fire-hazard you call a head?" Snape paled dramatically. _How did he know?_

Harry guffawed. "You DO use them? That's hilarious!"

Before Snape could throttle Harry, Dumbledore, late as always, cut-in. "Harry, did you or did you not put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Harry looked at the headmaster in disgust, slightly forgetting that Dumbledore atleast hadn't been over this before. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He paused then shook his head. "Nevermind don't answer that. But why would I want to put myself in more danger than I already am with Death Eaters running around international sporting events? Or when I had a possessed teacher? Or how about that one time locked in a secret chamber with a god damned basilisk? I don't want anymore danger than seems to find me on it's own thank you very much! In fact I think so that I don't get killed I'll just forfeit every task by doing nothing! Since I'm sure there is some sort of clause saying that no matter if I didn't do it I have to compete since it was my name right? Of course. Nope no one for the least bit considered some evil plot to do something crazy like bring Voldemort back to life with some funky dark potion." His rant was cut off there as Mad-eye Moody's eyes widened and he quickly called, "Avada Kedavra." Since he was tasked to kill anyone that suspected. And blood could be unwillingly taken from a corpse right?

o-

Harry blinked as a flash of green light surrounded him. As his eyes opened back up he heard the oh so familiar voice again. "Harry Potter?"

The Boy-Who-Lived lowered his head. "Shit this is just gonna be a grand year I can tell..." Not knowing to what he was referring to Hermione patted his shoulder. "You didn't do it right Harry?"

He turned and looked her in the eyes. "Yes because I totally want to die multiple times right?" Due to not being able to understand the context Hermione missed the sarcasm.


	2. Take Two!

Author's Note: This is sorta a dumping group for when I feel like having fun with the HP Universe so don't expect frequent updates even after this.

o-Take Two!-o

"Harry Potter?" The young wizard was getting quite sick of hearing his name spoken in question form by this point. After being killed by Mad-Eye he'd had the grand idea to expose him early, because anyone who would Avada Kedavra the Boy-Who-Lived must be evil and not the ex-auror that Dumbledore trusted right?

That had turned out fairly impossible. Four times he'd been killed by "Moody" before the First Task. Now Harry's fifth repeat he had given up and decided to leave well enough alone. _"If I don't let it out that I know he won't kill me." _He safely assumed as he turned to his best friend, and source of information, Hermione. "Do you think taking the past into account the twins had a betting pool about how someone would try to kill me this year?" Without listening for a reply he continued on, "I bet this trumped all the ideas they thought up. Well wish me luck?" Hermione sighed and nodded. "This doesn't look good Harry…"

With a grimace he stood up. "Yeah I know, think you can run damage control while I'm gone?" With a roll of her eyes Hermione nodded. "Just go."

As Harry entered the Trophy Room he did his best to exude annoyance and frustration. Which became much easier when that snobby voice invariably questioned, "Boy? 'Is zere a problem? Do zey want us back in ze Hall?" Gritting his teeth he flipped up his hair with his hand. "Not at all, just someone trying to kill me by putting me into the tournament under a fake fourth school."

Hands to mouth in typical vapid blonde way (obviously an act if she was good enough to get chosen) Fleur gasped out, "A treacherous plot! Ze Boy-Who-Lived a Fourth Champion?" She turned to her headmistress who had just walked into the room. "Zis ees madness!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No this is Hogwarts, we deal with this kind of stuff all the time. Really after the basilisk you'd have thought I'd be resigned to this?" He was stopped mid-rant by Dumbledore grabbing him by the shirt. "Did you put your name in the Goblet?"

Harry sighed, "No Headmaster. I fear it's another attempt to kill me. And I don't suppose you're allowed to help me not die?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "The rules forbid the heads of the schools to help their champions."

It was at this point that Harry pulled his ace from his sleeve. "But I'm not the Hogwarts champion. I'm the champion from a fake school."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Well…yes…but…the spirit of the competition…if I helped and you won it wouldn't be fair."

The youngest wizard in the room looked at his headmaster with disbelief. "Fairness…trumps…safety? But how was it fair that I was entered against my will? I think we're a bit past fair Professor Dumbledore!"

"Nevertheless Harry I cannot give you undue aid in this, I'm sorry. The most I can do is give you full access to the Restricted Section just as Mr. Diggory would have as a NEWT studying student."

Harry nodded in acceptance. "That will do I suppose."

Crouch, Bagman, Karkaroff, and Snape all looked askance at the byplay. "Surely you can't be seriously considering letting him compete Dumbledore? Hogwarts with two champions?"

Harry sunk back into a nearby chair and let the so called "grown-ups" discuss the important things.

oOo-A Week Later in…the Potter Cave…or the Hogwarts Library-oOo

Harry was starting to imagine the random dark alcoves in the library as his "Potter Cave". He was certainly spending enough time there. He was broken from his musings as Hermione came over holding a decently sized tome. "I don't know why you wanted to learn silent casting Harry. It's a bit above our level, combined most likely. Sixth year material." She informed him. "And what year level am I going up against Hermione?" She actually looked a bit embarrassed at not considering that and her cheeks colored lightly. "You have a point. Well okay then it says here…" She sat down next to him and opened the tome on the table, "On page 26 that the easiest spells to cast silently are ones that you use most frequently. So I dare say we could learn to silently cast the Body Bind and Wingardium Leviosa within a week or two."

Harry cut her off. "I've also been going over in advance the practical side of Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA for this year in the last week." As good an excuse as any for him to not hide his extra knowledge. "I have the Summoning Charm and the basics of Cross-Species Transfiguration down. I think it would be good if I can learn minor transfiguration from past years and the Summoning Charm silently."

Hermione stopped what she was doing and turned to Harry in shock. "You're really worried that this tournament will kill you aren't you?" She asked hesitantly.

Her friend sighed and looked right into her eyes, "No Hermione…I'm certain it will kill me if I…we let it." The inclusion of the "we" had Hermione's lips trembling to hold back tears and she pulled Harry into a tight hug. "We're going to get you through this Harry, I promise."

oOo-The First Task-oOo

It was the first time Harry had managed to make it all the way to the First Task without dying and he was feeling pretty confidant. He hadn't really worried much about the dragons and focused more on learning spells for the Third Task and battling Voldemort.

So when Cedric took the Horntail out of the bag he was understandably surprised. Tentatively he reached in and took out the Chinese Fireball. _My broom plan should still work right? I mean this thing isn't near as fierce as the Horntail…_

The cannon fired and out Harry walked onto the newly terraformed Quidditch pitch. He quickly ducked behind a rock and held his wand up, "Accio!" He waited a few seconds then leapt onto his broom and took off.

The Chinese Fireball, without the strength of the Horntail, could not break the chains leashing it to the ground no matter how hard it struggled. It was restrained to lobbing fireballs at the offending wizard and his broom.

Harry sloth rolled under a fireball and cursed. "I thought it was fire BREATH! As in not a huge cannonball of fire! Those things move fast!" He moved to where he thought was out of the range of the dragon, two hundred meters had been too far for the Horntail's fire. He let his concentration move off the Fireball for one second too long.

"**FWOOOM!"** The flames engulfed Harry and he felt a split second of burning pain and then…

"Harry Potter?" Harry slammed his head against the dining table. "Bugger all…"


	3. Crunchy

Author's Note: As glad as I am that you guys enjoy this I have made it clear this is basically my Writer's Block breaker story right? Hence the lack of updates, also my Boy Wonder story is mostly posted and receiving a following on Twisting the Hellmouth. So I'm just taking a short break to write this. Be aware that in depth characterization and character interactions won't happen until a few more chapters when I can slow down the pace of the restarts. These first few chapters are to literally pound into Harry's head how STUPIDLY lucky he got. So in the spirit of that the next few chapters will be really short but get out a lot quicker. Anyways a quick answer session:

Q1: Why is Harry stupid?

A1: What you expect him to go from canon levels of intelligence to genius in a couple of weeks (and deaths)? Not gonna happen, his progress will be realistic so I can portray his slow ascension into what is truly needed to not just defeat Voldemort, but save the Wizarding world from itself.

o-Chapter 3: For I am Crunchy and Taste Good with Ketchup-o

"Accio Bandolier!" His equipment belt flew over to him from where Hermione was sitting in the stands.

Harry James Potter stood on the rocky terrain of his now familiar battlefield. This was his third time standing here, second since the 'do-overs' started. _I was way too cocky last time…_

oOo-Flashback-oOo

Harry grinned as he faced off against the Chinese Fireball. _Ha! This one is much less dangerous than the Horntail!_ He knew he could deal with this; in fact maybe he'd try to go for a perfect score and get the egg fast? He quickly dodged behind a rock arrogantly not noticing the extra oomph behind the Fireball's flames compared to the Horntail.

"Accio Firebolt!" He called and his trusty broom came hurtling towards him. With a deft and well practiced motion he quick-mounted it and took off towards the dragon.

_Draw it away from the nest then dive in, that's the plan._ Not amazingly well thought out but he was a Gryffindor and had only recently begun nurturing his traits relevant to the other houses.

A Sloth Roll, Wronkski Feint, and a Corkscrew later Harry was shooting up into the air. A jet of intense flames leapt after him.

Chinese Fireballs were very aptly named, in China where dragons were mostly of the aquatic variety they were the lone 'Fire Gods' and were symbols of war due to the intensity, heat, and range of their flame blasts.

Harry wasn't aware that this range was half again that of a Hungarian Horntail's blast.

Hermione was, from the stands she screamed to him, "HARRY! DO A BARREL ROLL!"

The young wizard turned around when he heard a roaring, the roaring of flames…

oOo-End flashback-oOo

Now if anything was to be said for Harry James Potter it was that he did NOT make the same, well exactly the same, mistake twice. The many times he'd tried to expose Mad-eye he'd done something new each time. The man somehow managed to escape any sort of attack on his person and come after Harry before escaping the castle each time.

Turning his attention back to the Welsh Green in front of him after attaching his utility belt, Harry put on his resolve face. He tossed a small sphere towards the dragon, augmenting its trajectory with a quickly mumbled Ventus, and leapt behind a rock.

With a poof a foul smelling smokescreen went up and Harry once again used his second favorite spell, "Accio Firebolt!" With a much practiced motions Harry leapt on his broom and soared up into the air above the dragon, he dropped another sphere down below him and put some earplugs in.

"BANG!" The magical flash-bang he and Hermione had had the Weasley twins develop for them went off deafening and further blinding the dragon. It was at this point that Harry made his move; he dived down behind the dragon and slipped through its legs with blinding speed.

The Welsh Green was not vicious or heavily armed like the Hungarian Horntail, nor was it as intelligent as the Chinese Fireball. This gave Harry a chance to grab the Golden Egg as he slipped through the dragon's legs to the nest which was protected only by the dragon's classic semi-circular shielding position.

It barely shook itself out of its stupor in time to send a roaring flame after the sneaky egg thief but the speed and maneuverability of Harry's Firebolt allowed him to properly implement Hermione's suggested "barrel roll" and escape egg intact.

Needless to say the party back in the common room was enormous when Harry came out unscratched and with an almost perfect score. (The Twins had discretely egged Karkaroff for that.)


End file.
